Light of the Moon
by redbutterfly456
Summary: The entire circus world knows that Leon's had a string of partners in his past, none of which lasted long. But what if one did? And what if she came close to completing the Angel's Maneuver? This is the story of Himeko, the one that filled Leon's heart after Sophie's death.


Bright lights shone above the glittering stage, and the crowd cheered in delight as the cast took their bows at the end of the show. At the edge of the trampolines, a pink haired girl stood amongst a black clad group of performers, her smile shining brightly as she waved goodbye to the crowd. Even though she tried her best not to, her eyes slid a bit to the side to look at the couple in the center of the stage. May, smiling brilliantly as always, waved with a delighted grin while the silver haired Leon looked bored as usual. Sora swallowed down a little sigh and returned her gaze to the crowd.

 _One day, I'll be back up there again, on a stage of my own creation!_

"SORA!" May's shrill voice made Sora flinch as the acrobats ran backstage. She plastered a little smile on her face and turned to face the Chinese acrobat.

"Yes May?" She asked, though she knew exactly what the other girl was going to say. May jabbed a finger at Sora.

" _You_ messed up again today during the finale!" She snapped, "Don't let me see it again! You're going to make the audience think Kaleido Stage has a poor standard for who to hire!" Mia's hand rested on Sora's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't go overboard May!" The ginger haired acrobat warned. May smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't forget, _I'm_ the one who Leon chose!" She replied with a confident smile, "And I will continue being his partner! I won the International Circus Festival after all." She turned and looked at Leon.

"Isn't that right Leon?" Her question went unanswered, as the French acrobat turned away, clearly uninterested in the topic.

"He doesn't seem keen on it." Anna scoffed. May glared at the taller girl and was about to snap back a retort when a single sound cut through the chatter of the Kaleido Stage acrobats. Sora blinked as she realized what the sound was.

 _Clapping?_

It was so out of place backstage that it had taken her a moment to recognize the sound. Multiple heads turned in the sound's direction, and a slender figure emerged from the darkened hallway that led to the dressing rooms. A surprised murmur came from some of the acrobats as the young woman's face was illuminated in the backstage light. Her lips quirked upwards in an amused smile.

"I see you haven't changed at all, Leon. People are still tripping over their feet to be your partner, and yet you aren't satisfied with a single one of them." She said as she walked forward. Shocked whispers rushed through the cast at her direct speech.

"She's not one to mince words." Anna murmured softly, and Sora nodded. Sora watched Leon as he took in the girl's face, and then…

 _Was that_ shock _that flashed momentarily across his face?_

"Himeko?" Leon's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, breaking from its usual impassivity as recognition dawned on his face. The girl laughed.

"So you still remember me. I'm honored." She said sarcastically. Mia gasped softly.

"Sora, that's Himeko Hasegawa!" She whispered excitedly. Sora blinked and looked at her friend in confusion.

"Who?" She asked.

"Only one of the most famous acrobats in the entire world!" Anna replied. Sora thought for a moment before it clicked.

"The one known as the Moon Princess Kaguya-hime?" She asked, her eyes going wide. Mia nodded.

"She's been in and out of the spotlight ever since becoming the youngest to win the International Circus Festival two years ago!" She said, "And...one of Leon's longest lasting partners." Sora's stared at her friend in surprise and turned to watch as Himeko looked at May.

"Is this your new partner?" She asked, "I saw you together at the circus festival." May puffed up proudly.

"That's right! Leon chose me!" The Chinese acrobat declared. Himeko smirked, crossing her arms.

"That doesn't mean anything, silly girl." May's jaw dropped at Himeko's words, but Himeko spoke before May could protest.

"I saw your stage tonight. There was only one word to describe it." She leveled her gaze with Leon's.

"Boring." A gasp rose from the gathered acrobats at Himeko's blunt declaration. Leon's eyes narrowed, but it was May who immediately broke into an angry protest.

"What right do you have to say that?" She demanded, "I'm a competition winner, the partner that Leon chose himself! I even-!" A new voice interrupted May's tirade.

"She has the right because she'll be directing your shows from now on." Sora turned to see Kalos emerge from the back hallway and approach Himeko.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been satisfied with Kaleido Stage's current performance." The owner said, "And I figured someone with Himeko's experience could change things around. She was more than willing to help." Himeko smiled.

"I help wherever a stage is lacking." She replied.

"Why you-!" Leon's hand on May's arm cut her off, and the Frenchman glared at Himeko.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not interested in taking directions from you." He said coldly. Himeko smiled innocently.

"Me? I'm just here to save Kaleido Stage before you ruin it beyond repair."

"What's going on?" Sora asked as she poked at her spaghetti, "Everyone's in an uproar over the new director." Mia's eyes sparkled as she leaned forward.

"I heard some gossip from some of the staff earlier." Sora shook her head as she saw the look in her friend's eyes.

"Don't tell me it's related to a heart pounding swoon worthy romance." She warned. Mia nodded in excitement, and Anna shook her head.

"Just let her talk Sora, you know you can't stop her anyway." The purple haired acrobat teased. Sora laughed and waved over Marion, who had just entered the cafeteria.

"Alright Mia, let's hear it." Mia beamed as she shoved her plate aside and began.

"So it all began after the Festival that Layla won. It hadn't been long after Sophie had passed away, and Leon had begun traveling the world to perform and search for a suitable partner…"


End file.
